The Deal
by The Emcee
Summary: My Soul to Take fanfiction. Alex Ripper /Bug. What if the Ripper tried to make a different sort of deal instead?


A/N: Okay, so I saw the movie today and to be honest, I liked it. I mean, it wasn't the best horror film ever created, but it was pretty good. The story line was rather interesting and the characters were all so fascinating. I must say, I shall be getting it when it comes out on Blu-Ray.

Anyway, I couldn't help but write this. Before the movie actually started, the theater was having complications with the film. I guess they were doing a test run or something, but the sound wasn't on and the movie had started before its scheduled time. So we told the manager, and he fixed it just for the two of us (my friend and myself were the only ones in the entire theater which was awesome). Well, it took them about five minutes to fix it, so during that time my friend and I improvised the scenes that were playing. It was the scenes with Alex and Bug and we made it very sexual. Thus, this little yaoi story emerged.

A warning before you continue reading this, there are spoilers, so if you haven't seen the movie yet, then don't read this. Also, this is yaoi, as in boy on boy action. If you don't like that either, then don't read this. Thank you. R&R. Enjoy.

**The Deal**

For as long as the Ripper's evil soul had possessed Alex, he knew for certain that he wanted one thing and one thing only: Adam "Bug" Hellerman. But it didn't start with him. Oh no, it started with Alex. When he first possessed the boy, he uncovered numerous hidden emotions and desires that he had held back because of family situation. And he had been particularly tickled when he discovered that Alex had a strong obsession with Bug.

Not that he could blame him, really. The blonde boy was very attractive, being both cute and incredibly hot at the same time. And his innocence was so endearing. All Alex, and the Ripper, wanted to do was hold Bug, possess him, claim him as his (their?) own. And although the Ripper had possessed Bug's father, the thought of pounding into that innocent, virgin boy made him go into a wild frenzy. After all, why would the thought of incest sicken him considering all he had done when he was alive?

This brought them to their current situation. Bug had managed to figure out that the Ripper had possessed Alex, and the Ripper had fought the boy until he had his back pressed against the window sill. With his face mere inches away from the beautiful blonde's, the Ripper inhaled deeply, taking in the boy's scent, before he mentioned the deal.

"I'll tell you what, Bug. I'll make a deal with you. The very same one I made to your father sixteen years ago." Bug's eyes narrowed and he glared at Alex, or rather, he glared at the Ripper. He didn't like the thought of making a deal with this evil entity, but if it saved the lives of innocent people, including himself and Leah, then he'd at least listen to it.

"What?" Bug asked him, voice low and strained. The Ripper smiled. If things went his way, he'd be pounding into his blonde beauty sooner than expected.

"Either I kill you and blame you for murdering the Riverton Seven as well as your Mom and Leah. Or…" He paused, enjoying the look of utter shock and horror that appeared on Bug's face.

"O-or what?" Oh, he absolutely loved how the boy was stuttering. And somewhere deep inside this body, he could feel the real Alex trembling with anticipation, fear, and lust. After all, everything that the Ripper felt or knew, Alex felt and knew as well. So all the thoughts of Bug naked on his bed with Alex, or rather Alex's body, fucking him senseless into the mattress, kissing and biting that pale body, marking it as his own and no one else's.

"Or, we blame it on Jerome, and we both emerge as the heroes who put an end to a homicidal maniac. But I must tell you, regardless of what you chose, I want my fair share out of this deal."

"And… And what would you get out of it?" Bug's breath came in rapid, shallow pants, the wounds he gave the boy, coupled with their physical altercation, and was starting to wear on him. The boy was close to exhaustion, and they both knew it.

"Simple, Bug. I get you. Well, we get you I should say. I think it's a fair trade, don't you?" Upon hearing this, Bug shoved him away, face contorting into disgust and anger.

"What the heck? What makes you think that's a fair trade? What makes you think I'd even agree to that to begin with?" Bug's voice made him quiver, and he loved that. Very much.

"I've wanted you for a very long time Bug. Actually, the real Alex has wanted you for a very long time. And we both knew that we wouldn't get you any other way."

"How do you know that?" Bug's question made him smile, or rather his lips twitched into a twisted, demented for of a smile.

"Please, Bug. I'm your best friend. I of all people know about your crush on Brittany. And I wasn't blind; I could see the way Penelope looked at you. Even if I screamed it in your face, you wouldn't have noticed or cared!" The real Alex had taken over at this point, and he was genuinely hurt by the fact that Bug would never have noticed how he felt for him.

Bug was speechless for a moment, his eyes widened and he looked so frightened, so sad and helpless. Alex couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around the boy he's loved since he could remember. With a deep sigh, he relaxed against his best friend and his secret love, and he was relieved when he felt Bug finally relax into the embrace.

"Please, Bug. Kill me. Before he takes over again." When Bug hesitated, he held him tighter. "Do it! NOW!"

With dead, soulless eyes, the eyes the blonde beauty had whenever he experienced great pain or suffering, Bug stabbed Alex with the Ripper's knife. Finally feeling like he was being set free, Alex smiled, and crumpled onto the floor. As his vision began to fade and his heartbeat slowed down, Alex gasped for breath, so he could say one last thing to his would-be lover before he passed.

"Bug… I… I love…you." With the last of his breath gone, Alex closed his eyes and gave into that ever comforting darkness and died.

A/N: Yes, it's very weird and sad and disturbing. But I couldn't help myself!


End file.
